


Cookies

by aman_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute boyfriends being dorks, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aman_chan/pseuds/aman_chan
Summary: Egg puns make everything in life better





	

"Wow, this sure isn't an egg-cellent situation, is it~?" Tsumugi's grin stretched from ear-to-ear. His laughter bubbled up in his chest as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"Why don't you just go DIE." Natsume's voice came out sharp, practically spitting on the other's shoe. 

The party raged on outside as Tsumugi reached out his hand to help Natsume up. They were enjoying the Holiday party until a certain short blonde cried for more cookies. The two excused themselves to the kitchen to bake more. One thing lead to another, and Tsumugi gave Natsume a chaste peck on the cheek. The redhead jumped in surprise, the eggs in his hand falling backward with him and coating his shirt. 

"Ah ha! Lighten up a bit Natcchi~❤" 

"Don't call me that STUPID nickname!!! Give me your damn sweater! This is all YOUR FAULT." Natsume had already pulled off his shirt and was reaching for his boyfriend's sweater. His cheeks were rosy pink, though Tsumugi wasn't sure if that was because of his anger or embarrassment.

"Okay, okay~! It'll be a bit big on you though!" Tsumugi pulled it over his head, the bright blue and white sweatshirt being lightly tossed Natsume's way. It revealed a pink t-shirt with a kitten face embroidered in it adoring his torso. Natsume slipped the sweater on, it falling just under his shorts.

"Natsume~! It looks like you're wearing a dress! You're so cute!!" Tsumugi doted on his boyfriend. He reached toward him, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist. 

"Knock it OFF, Tsumugi!"

"Nu-uh~! You're way too cute! I may have to steal you away forever!" Tsumugi giggled, pulling himself off of his partner as Sora entered the kitchen. "Now, let's finish these cookies, Natcchi!"

Tsumugi whispered a faint thank you to Sora as Natsume turned back to work on the cookies. It was a win-win, really. They all got to have more sweets, and he got to see Natsume be adorable for hours on end.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't play enstars  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> also lowkey, please someone draw Natsume like this I'll start crying


End file.
